


Morning Kiss

by RarePairGremlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Kuroo forgets something important and Daichi makes sure he remembers it.





	Morning Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huiiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huiiiii/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Morning Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/527882) by Huii_2D on twitter. 

> Inspired by Huii's gorgeous art. You have to click the inspired by link then click the title again to view the tweet! ;)
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

"Who said you could leave yet?"

Kuroo spun around, his shoes squeaking against the wooden floor as he blinked slowly in their direction. His mouth opened and closed silently, his brow arched and his hands lowered to his side as he went through a mental checklist. Sure he hadn't forgotten anything, though he now has the nagging feeling pricking at the back of his mind that he has, he focused on Daichi.

"Why not love?" he prompted, leaning into the wall while flicking his wrist around so he could check the time. "I'll be late if I don't."

Daichi stepped toward him, their sock-clad feet sliding a bit as the approached. "So be late, you're forgetting something important."

"Oh?" he questioned, a soft, unsure smirk lifting his lips. "Care to remind me then? I fear in my old age I'm forgetting," he teased as he leaned into the hand slipping up the buttons of his shirt, the palm warming through the thin material to his skin. 

Daichi's eyes followed their hand as it moved up Kuroo's chest, felt each catch of their fingers as they bumped over the buttons. Their eyes flicked up to meet Kuroo's when their hand reached the knot of their tie, wrist circling as their fingers twisted it around. His face flushed as they pulled him closer by the tie, drawing closer without question. 

Their eyes remained locked on his as their head tilted back. He released the strap of his bag to curve his fingers along the back of their neck, his heart fluttering into a quicker beat as they got closer and closer, knowing what was to come next. As their lips touched their lids dropped, lashes tickling against the tops of their cheeks delicately, the images of each other filling their minds as they kiss. 

When the microwave dinged, beeping insistently, they pulled away. Daichi huffed, annoyed yet happy their food was done and Kuroo snorted softly at how adorable they were. He smiled down at them, left a quick peck of his lips on theirs as he pulled away.

"Forgive me for forgetting such an important thing," he whispered, pressing his fingers against their neck to pull them in for another quick kiss to their forehead. 

"Don't forget it again, old man."

He barked out a laugh as they released his tie, fixing and smoothing it down for him.

"I shall try my best not to." 

“Good.”

He adjusted the bag on his shoulder as the stepped back, gazes remaining locked. The microwave beeped again and Daichi sighed, not quite ready to end the moment. It would be hours before they'd be able to see each other again due to their busy schedules the past week. Kuroo cupped their cheek, his thumb caressed the softness of their skin, sighing out along with them.

“Not much longer and we’ll have more time again.”

“I know,” they leaned into his touch and Kuroo felt a pang of sadness shock through his chest, a sense of longing for the days when they could laze about in bed without the nagging need to get up. He perked up at the thought though, voicing the idea the moment it popped into his mind.

“Our next day off, how about we just spend it in bed?” the look he received had him cackling, eyes squinting and chest shaking. “While that sounds wonderful love, even I don’t think I have that much stamina.”

They snickered as their hand came up to cover his, pressing his palm tighter against them. 

“Sounds good to me,” they breathed after the laughter died down. “As long as I get breakfast in bed,” they countered with a smirk and a wink leaving him chuckling again, leaning in for another kiss despite knowing he was definitely going to be late for work now. 

“It’s a date then.”


End file.
